Electronic cigarettes are used for smoking cessation and substitute for traditional cigarettes. An electronic cigarette available in the market comprises a battery rod and an atomizer. When a smoking action is taking place, a battery in the battery rod supplies power to the atomizer, driving heating wires to emit heat, and thus tobacco tar is atomized and smoke is further produced as a result. The electronic cigarette is an electronic product which consumes a lot of current for only an instant. Due to the limitation of the battery capacity of the electronic cigarette, a user can continue to use the electronic cigarette only after the battery is charged. However, when an existing charging apparatus of the electronic cigarette is charging the battery component, only an indicator light on the bottom will indicate that whether the battery component is plugged in place. In this case, it is inconvenient for the user to estimate whether the battery component is plugged in place during the charging process thereof, which brings a lot of inconvenience to the user.